Frank Towers
Frank Towers (Japanese: 和泉ディカプリオ Hepburn: Izumi DiKapurio) is an American former bisexual pornographic film actor. He was born on June 15, 1968 in Los Angeles, California, United States. Frank Towers' penis size is 23 cm (9 inches). Names Izumi comes from ?. DiCaprio comes from Frank Towers' resemblance to popular American actor Leonardo DiCaprio. History Frank Towers was initially a straight pornographic film actor before going into the gay porn industry. The gay porn industry to him payed for much better and was a lot safer because every gay sex scene that he was a part of utilized condoms. He underwent the alias Mark Slade to hide his true identity. Mark Slade has performed for All Worlds Video, Regiment Productions, Pulse Pictures, MSR Video, Rascal Video, Pacific Sun Entertainment, Mustang Studios, Studio 2000, 10% Productions, HIS Video, Sweat Shop Video, Red Devil Entertainment, Fraternity Studios, Kick Ass Pictures, Black Viking Productions, Catalina Video, Big Blue Productions, and Not Into Bush Productions. Mark Slade retired from his adult career in 2009. His last film appearance was Forced Bi Cuckholds 5. He may be resided in Iowa, currently. Role in Gachimuchi Frank Towers is one of the firemen for the Shinnippori police station. Playing with Fire 2 In Playing with Fire 2, Mark Slade, led by Billy Herrington, discovers the Semen Arsonist's signature trace of evidence: gas can, lighters, and cum on the gas can. Billy Herrington decides to bend down to taste cum. Mark Slade is bewildered by this and questions about how would Billy Herrington know what cum smells like. Billy talks about wanking off a guy to Mark's dismissal and how Mark Slade is actually only gay when there's no women around. Mark then decides to end the conversation there as Gregg Rockwell is nearby. After the conversation and Billy's leave, Mark Slade touches the semen-covered gas can and rubs the semen onto Gregg's face. Mark Slade isn't seen until the confrontation with Cameron Sage and Steve Cassidy as both men have a terrible relationship with each other. As tension heats up between the two men, Mark Slade intervenes when the two men get close to each other as Billy Herrington and Bo Garrett are very close by. Cameron Sage gives Steve Cassidy a threatening phrase before he and Mark Slade leave. Then, it is found out that Mark Slade was gay after all and held it all up until he and Luke Savage were all alone, or so they thought. After providing Luke Savage with small talk about having anal sex with him, Mark Slade suddenly gets his attention to Bo Garrett and shouts out his name. Bo quickly flees into Billy's office. Mark and Luke then decide to chase after him. Bo lies about performing fellatio on Billy in the rooftop multiple times. The sex scene starts as Mark tops Luke, then Bo tops Luke. After Billy gets back, Mark, Luke, and Bo then leave Billy's office. Finally, Mark Slade appears in the epilogue where Billy Herrington reveals to Gregg Rockwell, Mark Slade, and non-sexual actor John Johnson that he was gay by kissing a wounded Steve Cassidy on the mouth and that it shouldn't be a surprise. Mark Slade is one of two guest stars in the film, along with Bo Garrett. Quotes Playing with Fire 2 Prologue * "How do you know what cum smells like, man? Chief!" * "Yeah when I don't get any pussy." * "Jeez man, can we talk about something else? We sound like a bunch of fags." Meeting at Billy's Office * "Hey, hey, hey, Cameron! Chief's right there." Long Haired, Half-Naked Bo * "Bo!" Authentic Gachimuchi Information * Frank Towers is a Devo fan. * Frank Towers was inspired to work out after encountering Arnold Schwarzenegger in the late 1980s. Gallery Playing with Fire 2 (All Worlds Video 2000).avi snapshot 01.54.37.778.png|In Playing with Fire 2. External links * Nico Nico Pedia article (Japanese) * Whatever Happened To Frank Towers? (Warning: contains NSFW content) Category:Characters Category:Wrestling Series Category:Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling